The Dragon Slayers Job
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: the dragon slayers of fairy tail have found an interesting job. a job that asks dragon slayers to help a mage with her magic. but as they investigate deeper into this request, they find that the client is a dragon slayer, and is in a nasty situation. But during this, natsu and Lucy realize feelings for each other, that weren't noticed before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the request

"Natsu-San! Look at this!" Wendy called, yelling out with a sudden outburst of excitement as she realized what the flyer on the job board said. When there was no response she turned, seeing natsu stuck in his own world, gobbling down an over amount of flaming chicken, his mouth so filled he looked like a squirrel with nuts in his cheeks, only with fangs.  
"Natsu! Pay attension when someone addresses you!"Carla yelled, standing on the banister next to Wendy. "I'll pay attension!" Happy interjected but Carla ignored him.  
Natsu looked up, his eyes wide with curiosity but still unable to speak with his stuffed mouth. "Fwahph?" He spat. Wendy snatched the job request and went over to Natsu as he cleared his mouth with a swallow. "It's requesting dragon slayers! It sais , " please help, there is a problem with my magic and I need help to fix it." Natsu's brow furrowed. "But why only dragon slayers?"  
He took the request sheet and scanned it, the picture on a dragon on the front with its mouth wide open, but nothing coming out. The cliet's name was lyla Lunarox, located in the mountains in the town of Goodwill Springs. He's herd that before, it was home to a small guild called mountain claw. It was small, but that's because it only let in the most powerful wizards.  
"Goodwill springs?!"  
"Gah!"  
Natsu and Wendy jumped, spinning around to face Lucy, who was looking at the request in natsu's hand with excitement on her features. " That's where the guild mountain claw is! I've seen them occasionally in sorcerer weekly! Are you two going? Can I come?" She clasped her hands together, sparkles in her eyes with a bright smile on her face. "Ofcourse! We're teammates right?"  
Natsu's large smile broke out and Lucy squealed with joy, blabbering as she took the request sheet. "Oh this is so exiting! What if I get to see the s class Mage Jared?! I herd he uses chain magic and is the most powerful Mage in mountain claw! He was ranked in the top ten of sexiest male mages in sorcerer weekly too! I guess this is what you call killing one bird with two stones! I get to see mountain claw and pay off my rent!"  
"Lucy you talk too much."  
"Go meow like a regular cat happy!-"  
she suddenly cut her sentence short as she noticed the reward, staring in disbelief. "Why is the reward so damn low?!" She screamed and Natsu winced as his ears rang from her scream, Wendy doing the same. They had enhanced hearing after all.  
"Well... The client said she needed help fixing her magic, maybe she hasn't been able to find a good job with it broken..." Natsu nodded in agreement to Carla's comment. "Makes sense, guess you'll only have to kill one bird Lucy!" Natsu laughed at his cheesy joke while Lucy pouted, sitting with a sulk at the table natsu sat at.  
Wendy didn't want to do this for the money or visiting mountain claw, she wanted to help the Mage in need, just like Natsu helped her when her fake guild was almost destroyed. "So are we going or not?" Carla questioned the group, and they thought for a second while Wendy answered off the bat.  
"Yes! I really want to help this Mage!" Lucy looked at the blue haired girl and smiled. Wendy couldn't care less about the reward, she was the type to get more enjoyment out of others happiness. With a sigh, Lucy was the next to respond. "I'll come along, I want to help too." A beam shot across Wendy's face with her bright smile, and Lucy smiled back. Wondering why Natsu hadn't answered, they turned to him, realizing he was once again stuffing his face.  
he noticed and looked up towards their stares swallowing the mouth full, almost being see going down his throat. "I'm in." He answered simply and Lucy sighed with a shrug. What are you going to do?  
Wendy suddenly realized something and jolted up. "I'll go ask Gajeel and lily to come along!" She ran off as Natsu whined in protest, Lucy having nothing to say in disagreement to the offer. She skipped over to one of the corners of the guild, Gajeel sitting on a stool next to a table where lily stood, sharpening his sword.  
"Gajeel-San!" She called and he looked up with his usual glare frown on his face, a grunt arousing from his chest in response. Wendy held out the request sheet with a big smile on her face. "Would you come on this quest with me, natsu, happy, and Lucy? I think you might find it interesting!"  
He took the sheet of paper, it making a shifting sound in his grasp as lily looked over his shoulder. "Its cheap, we won't even be able to afford buying a sandwich if we split this reward." He grumbled. Wendy pouted in thought, trying to think of a way to convince him.  
"Oh! Lucy said their was a chain Mage at the guild in the town!" Gajeel perked up, and gave a toothy grin, obviously exited about a chance to fight a metal Mage. "I'm in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- goodwill springs

"Why is Lucy here?" Gajeel mumbled. The team rode in a cart drawn by a strange purple boar, the driver keeping to himself. Lucy scowled , crossing her arms over her huge chest with a huff. "You have a problem with me?" She snapped as Wendy sighed, not really in the mood to hear a fight.  
"The problem is you don't like fish!" Happy interjected but was silenced by Lucy's glare. Natsu bopped gajeel on the head with his fist, scowling. "Lucy is my team mate! She can come if she wants!" Gajeel scowled, sucking his teeth with a "Che!"  
"I just meant she isn't a dragon slayer..."  
Lucy ignored him, looking out the window, enjoying the cool sunny breeze of the mountains, the lush forest green of the woods as they rode by. The sweet, prickly scent of pine filled the air, twittering birds herd in the distance and the slight chatter of a brook by the road.  
"This would be a beautiful place to live!" Wendy sighed and Lucy smiled in agreement, closing her eyes in the enjoyment of the forest. Natsu stayed silent as he stared out his window, able to handle the ride because of Wendy's magic.  
His brow furrowed in thought. He wasn't sure, but he could smell something familiar... A vague scent that reminded him of something. "Natsu!" Happy called and he jumped at the blue cats voice, looking down. Happy hung over the window like natsu, sparkles in his eyes as he drooled a bit. "I hear a lake! We should go fishing!"  
"You can't hear a lake! It's the river you hear!" Carla snapped an Wendy giggled in amusement. They finally reached the small town of goodwill springs, and got off the cart. "So cute!" Lucy breathed, gazing at the little town, looking like something from a fairy tale, filled with cottages, the smell of fresh baked bread coming from the bakery shop close by, horses trotting by, pulling wagons.  
Lucy jumped back as children ran by laughing, running towards the hop scotch game taking place with other kids along side the road. "Now I really want to live here!" Wendy cooed in awe. Lucy agreed, this seemed like such a perfect town, with smiles everywhere.  
"Something's not right." Gajeel mumbled and they turned to him in question. "What do you mean, you smell it too?" Natsu asked and gajeel nodded. "I smell something close to a dragon slayer." "Eh?! Really?" Lucy gasped as natsu nodded. Now he recognized it clearly, it was a dragon slayer, somewhere near this town. "Maybe theirs a dragon slayer in the mountain claw guild, If there is, than they must be really powerful." Lily commented, and they all fell into silence of thought, none of them doubting it.  
"Well! Lets go find the client!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist into the sky as they all jumped to his sudden outburst. "H-hey! Wait up!" Lucy called as they began to follow his lead, the rest of the team in tow. Using the direction of the address given and also asking bystanders, they tried to find the house of this Nyla Lunarox.  
"Excuse me." Wendy asked a man tryin to encourage passerbys to enter the store, looking down at the blue haired girl with a jolly smile. "Hello little lady! What can I do for you?" He asked and she showed him the request sheet, the man bending down a bit for a better look. "Do you know where this is?" She asked and he fell silent as he recognized the address.  
His expression became distant, nearly in nervousness. "No." He replied curtly and turned away. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, his fist clenching. What the hell was his problem? Gajeel scowled and Lucy wore a confused expression along with Wendy.  
"Hey!" A small voice called and they spun around, looking down at a little girl. She had brown hair in pig tails, with bright blue eyes and her two front teeth missing from her mouth, causing her speech to have a small cute lisp. " are you looking for Nye-chan? I can take you! Follow me!" She began to run away before the team realized it, and began to follow.  
"Nye-chan is a good friend of mine! She's really kind and nearly helpless sometimes, but she's really strong hearted! My parents say not to go near her, but I love talking to her when she's in town." The girl led them through alley ways and streets, till traveling a bit far from town, and finally coming up to a forest, a narrow trail carved through the thick trees.  
Lucy swallowed, becoming nervous as she looked into the fogged dark forest, sending a nearly dark aura coming from it. "It smells dangerous." Natsu muttered, the other dragon slayers nodding in agreement. "Just follow the trail!" The little girl told them, digging something out from a hallow tree trunk lying by the forest edge. She pulled out four walking sticks and a lantern, handing them out.  
"You'll need these, the trees are too thick to let the sun through, and there are a lot of roots on he trail. Good luck!" She ran off and the team looked back at the forest, rather nervous. It looked like a monster it's self. "No wonder the little girl wasn't allowed in here." Lucy muttered, a chill running up her spine, watching the dragon alters tense and ready, sensing the danger that lie ahead.  
Happy stayed close to Natsu, trying to mirror the same brave face as his comrade. "Let's go!" Natsu encouraged, and they crept ahead. Light suddenly vanished from the forest as if it were night, fog blocking most of their vision from the forest floor.  
Lucy followed behind Natsu, walking steadily to keep her step over the roots protruding from the earth. Natsu had lit the lantern and passed it to Gajeel, making another source of light by igniting a flame in his palm, the fire dancing across his skin, giving off a warm glow.  
But along with giving light it seemed to reflect off the fog, making it a bit harder to see. Something snagged at Lucy's foot and she gave out a yelp, falling forward into Natsu, knocking him down with her."Kya!" "Ouch!" They both fell with a thud and Gajeel sighed in annoyance. "Ah! Lucy-San! Are you alright?" Wendy asked, rushing ahead of Gajeel.  
Lucy lay atop of Natsu, a pain throbbing in her ankle. "What about me? I'm the one who took the fall!" Natsu scowled, sitting up and Lucy did the same, a faint blush coating her cheeks. "S-sorry!" She stuttered, trying to get the thought of how warm he was out of her head as she jumped to her feet.  
Her ankle gave out such a pain her knees automatically buckled, the fire Mage once again catching her before she met the ground. "Hey! You okay?" He asked and she nodded, a wince plain on her features. "Lucy-San!" Wendy rushed up to her to treat her, but her sitting on the ground didn't give much relief from the fog.  
"Here." Natsu's arms slid under her an lifted her with ease above the fog, Wendy able to see her ankle now as she began healing. He really is warm... Lucy thought, blushing, her eyes casted away from his face.  
Wendy's hand glowed blue as she healed the injury, and the spirit Mage could feel the tension in her muscles relax, the pain subsiding. "It's just a sprain, easy to heal." Wendy assured her with a kind smile and Lucy nodded. "Watch your step okay?" Natsu instructed, that bright smile on his face as he set her to her feet. She felt so light as he had lifted her with ease ad set her down, it made her heart flutter, giving off a stare at her partner. He stretched his arms a bit, his toned muscles flexing, his tan skin nearly glowing in the lanterns warm light.  
"Geez Lucy your heavy." He sighed and her eye twitched, a vein now visible on her fore head, all thoughts from before now vanished. "You shouldn't eat so much-" "I should say the same for YOU!" She yelled at him, till Gajeel lied a hand on her shoulder, shshing her.  
" Something is coming!" They all stools their guard, now hearing the slight whistle of something flying through the air, a black blur dodging through the winding branches at incredible speed. "What is it?!" Gajeel yelled, ducking as another swoop aimed for his head.  
"It's too fast!-"  
"look out!"  
The black blur aimed for Wendy strait on, lily taking action and shifting into his large form as it rammed into his chest.  
He stood there, looking down at the thing that didn't do any damage, it actually felt...soft...?  
"P-p-p-please do not c-c-come any further! Do not hurt Nyla-chan! Midnight will p-p-protect her..!" The small creature mumbled, and looked up at the large cat in front of her, trembling in fear with tears in her eyes.  
It was an exceed! The small black cat with blue streaks in her fur was obviously frightened. "An exceed!" Wendy gasped, and Lucy smiled with a small giggle. "Kawaii! To think we were scared of this little fella?"  
"Please do not harm Nyla-chan!" The small cat pleaded, her golden eyes teary, flying down and getting on her knees in front of lily in a state of begging. Lily was stunned, surprised about the little creature. She was so frightened yet she had the courage to protect her friend.  
He shifted to his smaller form and patted her soft head. "We're here to help Nyla, were from fairy tail." He told her and she looked up in shock.  
"Oh! Please forgive midnights mistake! Midnight had no idea-" "Don't worry it's fine!" Lucy assured her with a smile, wanting to pet the cute kitty. The exceed midnight looked up with her big golden eyes, wearing the expression as if Lucy had saved her life. Lucy gave a nervous smile, unsure of what to say.  
"Can you take us to Nyla?" Wendy asked and she nodded eagerly, flying up in the air with white wings. "Yes! Please follow midnight!"


End file.
